Five Things That Never Happened
by Allyarra
Summary: Five things that never happened to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.


A/N: I always love reading these so I decided to try my hand at writing one. Let me know what you think, and if you need any clarification about what's going on in the scene. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I disclaim Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Duh.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Percy watches as the girl, the blonde with the princess curls, battles the monster before him in awe. He's seen these types of things before, can't remember not seeing them, but that doesn't make this time any less impressive. All around him New York City is asleep, his mom and step-dad are in the car still, but he had to get out and see what was happening.

A redhead is battling a blonde guy who looks like a college student and suddenly Percy has one of his visions, the visions that had always plagued him. He sees the redhead girl stabbed from behind and then the world ends because she isn't there to save it, to make the choice she needs to. Before he can stop himself, Percy is running towards the battle, knowing that he belongs here, now, more than he's ever belonged anywhere.

The blonde, the one who had caught his eye in the first place, sees him and shouts, but he can't make out the words. All he can do is run forward, grabbing a sword from a fallen monster, and knock the knife form the boy's hand before he can kill the world's only hope. The redhead meets his eyes briefly, but he drops the sword after saving her life and walks away.

He knows the future, he knows who he is and where he needs to go now. He can see the future stretching before him, but his eyes meet the blonde's and for a moment another future, a different (and maybe even better) one flashes before his eyes. But he lets it go, because he is not the Son of Poseidon, he is the Oracle.

II.

He meets her at a swim meet, he'd gotten lost looking for the pool and she directed him toward it. They don't say more than a few words to each other and neither of them really remember the other, except as a pretty good-looking individual. Two months later she starts work at the coffee shop around the corner and is introduced to the regulars by Talia, her best friend who'd gotten her the job.

This time she remembers the boy with the black hair and sea-green eyes, but she's surprised that he remembers her too, and is even more surprised when he calls her later. Until she learns that Talia had given him her number. Annabeth isn't sure whether or not to be grateful for her meddling. Four years later she becomes Annabeth Chase-Jackson and she decides that it doesn't matter.

III.

Percy and Annabeth try for the Isle of the Blest. In their second incarnation they meet even younger than they did in their first life and save the world by the time they're adults. They're regular humans this time, but years later, when they're old and wrinkly and surrounded by children and grandchildren they never had in their first life, they're happy and die together.

The next time, the last time, they never really meet. He dies in an accident when he's seven, pushing his older brother out of the way of a truck and is hit instead. She grows up to save lives as a surgeon, because she remembers watching that little boy dying under the wheels of a truck and wants to save him, even if she's too late. So she tries to save others instead. She loves her work, but is always empty inside and none of her relationships last. For some reason she's never able to forget the boy's sea-green eyes and how they met her grey ones oh so briefly before the light in them flickered out. She cries when she sees him waiting at the gates to the Isle of the Blest, finally understanding just how much she lost on that day so many years ago.

But he waited for her, and together they go to their well-deserved rest.

IV.

Percy never made it to Calypso's island. He died in the eruption. No one ever found his body and Nico fulfilled the prophecy. Annabeth joined the Hunters. She never wanted to look at another boy again, but when she is killed in battle (so many, many years after he left) she is grateful. Immortality was the wrong decision because she never wanted to live forever, let alone live forever without him at her side.

V.

Rachel's prophecy didn't come to pass in their lives and they were able to grow old together without too many problems. They died with their children and grandchildren at their sides, with Percy going first and Annabeth following only a few months later. They are mourned by the Gods and Demi-gods alike and their legacy is lasting. For centuries at Camp Halfblood everyone knows the story of Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

Chiron loves to tell their story to new campers and so their legacy lives on. Annabeth and Percy don't really care, all that matters to them was that they were able to live in peace, and their children grew up without worrying about the world ending. It's their great-grandchild who is the hero of the second prophecy, but that was many years after their time.


End file.
